Drive systems typically include a flexible drive member, such as a belt or chain, to transfer torque from a drive sprocket to one or more driven sprockets. Under various operating conditions, the tension in the chain can vary greatly, requiring adjustment in chain tension to improve the operating condition of the chain which may improve performance, lessen wear, and reduce noise.
Tensioners are used as a control device for a chain drive in automobile drive systems, for example in an automatic transmission. Temperature and the linear expansion among the various parts of the drive system, as well as wear to the drive system components can produce a decrease in the tension of the chain. A tensioner is used to take up the slack in the chain or belt that connects the drive sprocket and a driven sprocket to adjust the tension in the slack side of a chain.